


Pinkamena: Redemption(?)

by Timegal25



Series: Timegal25's Solo Works [20]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: A chance for your girl TG25 to embrace her old edge again, Creepypasta memories, F/F, Idk what to really call this., Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: Pinkamena Diane Pie has been brought back, to a world that's older than her and less dark. Will she become a better person and get a happy ending... or is she just meant to be left behind?
Relationships: Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Pinkie Pie/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Timegal25's Solo Works [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/785394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Pinkamena: Redemption(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, I don't know what this is fully, but I spent time on it and I'll try to make it work???

In the middle of the night, a young woman entered a grocery store in the middle of seemingly nowhere Her skin grew cold as she walked past all the displays of cheese and assorted meats, stepping into the back of the store. No one was there so there was no real reason to worry, but she still did her best to keep cautious.

She walked into the store’s giant meat locker, pushing past the hanging pigs and cattle and went even deeper back. The carcasses swayed as she passed them, the room getting colder and colder as she went. She saw the locked door at the end and unlocked it, stepping in.

Flicking the lights on, she looked up and saw her face. The face of a woman she had been laughing with only a short time before, a woman she had made unforgettable memories with, a woman who had made her depression more easy to manage at points.

Rainbow Dash’s face looked straight ahead, frozen and lifeless like it had been for the past few months. She looked right into the eyes of the woman that had killed her, Pinkamena Diane Pie.

“Hey Dashie, sorry for not being by in a while. It just gets so busy with work and all that.” Pinkamena said, approaching her and stroking her cheek. Dash didn’t respond. She was dead. “I’ve been putting out some really fine pastries though, and I think the Cakes are proud of me for how much my skill has improved.” She continued, pulling out some slices of pie wrapped in a napkin.

She ate the thing while her body shivered more and more, looking over the posed body of her former best friend. She had done a rather decent job in stitching up the cuts that had been made all over chest, as well as covering up the choke marks that were on her neck. The only thing she wasn’t happy about were the multiple lacerations on her back. She didn’t have enough materials to fix those… but since she let Dash keep her jacket on, they didn’t matter as much.

“It’s funny… Sugarcube corner is basically my place at this point. I don’t know if the Cakes don’t want it anymore, or if they want to retire early, but I never thought I’d be the one inheriting the place. It’s very quaint.”

She smiled, patting Rainbow Dash on the cheek before stroking it again. She liked feeling her face most of all. It felt truly intimate. “Listen, I gotta get going, but I promise, I’ll come back again soon. Just… stay cool, Rainbow.” She said, walking out and locking the door again.

She walked past all the hanging meat again and stepped out into the darkened grocery store. She felt her hair deflate as she grabbed a basket and started grocery shopping. She was lucky the man that ran this place was so seemingly fine with everything she was doing. She just wondered how long it could last.

She left her money in the register, letting them keep the change as she stepped back out into the night air. She would have to walk quick, she didn’t want her ice cream melting in the bag.

\---

“Still nothing from Dashie?” Pinkie asked, placing down another stack of pancakes at the table.

Applejack just sighed, shaking her head. “Nope. No letters, no calls, not even an email.”

Rarity softly rubbed her back. “There there, darling. We’ll hear from her eventually, I’m sure of it. She isn’t the type to keep quiet when doing things… at least not for long periods anyways.” She said, before taking a sip from her tea.

“... I still can’t believe she would just go on her own like that.” Fluttershy said, softly picking at her food. “I thought she was happy here…”

Twilight took a big gulp from her mug, going through her book. “I just wish there was enough reason for us to send out a search party for her. But, the writing on the note was her handwriting.”

A silence fell over the table, before being broken as a toy horn went off. They all looked at Pinkie. “Heh… my bad for bringing it up. Come on, I’m sure she’ll show up or be seen at some point! Just give it another week and we’ll be hearing another farmer talking about how there was a rainboom out of nowhere!”

Silence seemed to return for a few seconds, before Applejack started laughing. “Hehe… yeah. Wouldn’t that be something? Randomly hearing about a giant rainbow explosion out of nowhere. Hoo baby, I’d kill for that.”  
  
”Rainbow becoming a rural legend. I could see her do it, honestly.” Twilight added, the group finally smiling and laughing. Pinkie ran a hand through her hair, giggling as it slightly frizzed at this.

_Ding ding ding ding ding-_

“Hey! Anyone here or am I gonna have to get a meal myself?!” A loud and abrasive voice filled the back of the bakery as Pinkie got her apron back on. She gave an apologetic look to the rest of the table and walked to the front counter.

“So sorry about that. What can I get for you?” Pinkie asked with a smile as she looked at the customer. She saw as a woman with faded purple hair pointed at a display of frosted lemon doughnuts. She’d probably have told her, but the lit cigarette in her mouth was keeping that from happening. “Smoking isn’t allowed in here.”

“... sorry bout that. Soots! Go put this out!”

Pinkie then saw Scootloo run up from looking at the window display and hold her hand open, wincing slightly as the still lit cig hit her hands. “Hey Pinkie!” She said, before running out.

Pinkie quickly got the doughnuts in their bag as she looked up at the woman. “Anything else I can get you?” It was a bit more difficult to keep her more happy tone, but a rude worker would not look good for her.

“This place got any coffee? I’ll take the strong stuff if you do. Some apple fritters too.” The woman said, watching Scootaloo run out. “Don’t put it out on the grass! You’ll start a fire!” She shouted.

“...Maybe you could’ve done it yourself, if you’re so worried. The food would still be here 15 seconds later.”

“You don’t tell a starving person to wait longer.” The woman said, taking big bite out of one of the doughnuts. She dug around in her pockets, putting a twenty on the table. “I expect change when you have all the other stuff done.” 

“... Yeah, yeah.” Pinkie muttered, getting the other things and putting them on the table. She started getting change as Scootaloo ran back in, the woman handing her one of the doughnuts. “Hey Scoot.”

“Hey Pinkie! Thanks for breakfast! Bet it tastes so good!” Sootaloo replied, before stuffing more than half the thing in her mouth and chomping down. 

Pinkie only nodded, handing the woman her change. “Have a smile-tastic day.” It took real effort to force a smile out at this point.

“Come on Scoots, we gotta get you to school. Finish that thing up, cause I don’t need you being late again.” The woman said, softly hitting the younger girl on the back of the head as she ate, walking out.

“Yes mom!” Scootaloo gave another wave to Pinkie before running out after her mother, rubbing the spot that had been hit slightly.

Pinkie watched them walk off into the distance for a bit before making herself a cup of coffee. Scoots was a good kid. Shame that the one she looked up to so much was now gone…

She finished her drink and shook her head. She had a breakfast with friends to get back to after all! She couldn’t just stop pretending she was happy right now!

\---

Pinkamena sighed as she finally laid back, feeling a warmth.

“There, does that help, dear?” Rarity asked, looking as Pinkamena’s head rested between her bosom.

“Kinda, but not really. I mostly still feel depressed, just a bit more relieved I guess.”

Rarity stroked Pinkamena’s long hair before doing the same to her cheek. “Oh, darling… seeing you like this, I hate knowing that it’s hidden away.”

“People want me to be the entertainer, it’s my talent after all, they don’t want a sad sack.”

Rarity simply continued to stroke her. “Still, you really should consider other ways of letting out these emotions you know. It can’t be good to keep everything all hidden away and staying in your room all day,” She thought to herself before perking up. “Have you ever considered a blog or the like? You can let anything you want out and not have to worry about that many people seeing it.”

Pinkamena simply waved her hand, dismissing it. “I don’t know. Maybe.” She closed her eyes. “I don’t deserve any of this. My job, my element, my friends, you…”

“Oh, don’t say that, darling. You’re an amazing and wonderful woman to be around, and you make us all feel better in the worst of situations.” Rarity always had a way with words that made Pinkamena feel good. “Now rest dear. You look so tired. Let me help you sleep.”

Pinkamena slowly fell alseep, feeling herself sink into her bed and the darkness surrounding her.

She dreamed of Rainbow Dash snapping her neck in their final struggle.

\---

Pinkamena watched the outside of the small house from the bushes. The lights were still on in the kitchen, but there didn’t seem to be any sign of movement since she had arrived on the premises.

She had spent the last few days trailing and keeping track of the pattern and routine of Scootaloo’s dad. His number had come up and she wasn’t the type to half-ass this kind of stuff. Luckily, the town saw both him and his wife as horrid drunken leches that were raising a kid that was bound to grow up messed up. Of course, she probably would have a slightly better future if Rainbow Dash was still in it…

She shook her head, slapping her cheek to snap out of it. Now was not the time for moping. She just needed to get in, grab the guy and drag him back. No need for phony letters or anything, just a cloth stuffed in the mouth. But, again, tonight was different. Lights were on in the kitchen, when usually the whole place would be black by now.

After waiting another minute, she decided to just go in and get out as fast as possible. He probably just passed out in the kitchen trying to get a snack or something. She noticed the front front door was left unlocked and agape. “…This really isn’t right.”

Her instincts were telling her to leave if she wanted to keep going, so she entered the house as silently as possible. She could hear heavy panting from the kitchen. It was pained, exhausted. She slowly moved to the door frame, looking in.

A thick pool of blood had spread across the floor, pouring from a large number of cuts and gashes that had been made into the body of Scootaloo’s now deceased mother. Crouched in front of her was Scootaloo herself, body trembling as her hands tightly gripped the murder weapon, caked in crimson.

Pinkamena watched her heaving and gasping for air, guessing that the poor girl had thrown up. She took a step into the scene.

Scootaloo shot up, turning and looking ready to charge. “G-Get out! Get out get out get out!!!” She screamed, rushing with her eyes closed.

Pinkamena was able to quickly disarm her and pull her into a hug. “Hey hey, Scootaloo, it’s me. It’s Pinkie Pie. I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise.” She was speaking calmly, taking this all in.

“I-I…I just loved her back the way she loved me, Pinkie. S-she doesn’t have to love me anymore.” Scootaloo explained, trying to force a smile.

Pinkamena simply nodded, helping wipe the girl’s face of any clinging bits of vomit. The blood and tear stains would take much more to clean up. “I know the feeling. I did something similar to my mom, but it was more to put her out of her misery. Now, you’re no longer the miserable one.”

“Hehe… yeah?”

\---

The young Pinkamena felt her hands grip the large stone as if it were her own heart. Her sisters and father were watching from the porch, so far away. Why was she the one to do this act?

Her mother looked so tired and frail. Her hands were shaking and grasping for things that weren’t there. “We have been blessed with such a beautiful day, haven’t we sweetie?”

Pinkamena watched the gray clouds that hung in the sky. It reminded her of how the sky looked right before she saw the rainbow. How she wanted that day again. To live in those moments where everything made sense, and she knew what happiness was. “Yes mother. The sun shines down on the farm, and we are blessed.”

“Will Maud read one of her poems later on? It is always good to see you two smile on a good day.”

“Yes mother…. please smile for me, mother. A miracle is about to occur. Your mind will be fixed once more and you will no longer ache and sweat.” Tears were streaming down her cheeks, as she watched her mother turn and look at her. She could only hope that that the prayers she and her sisters did nightly went somewhere, and that her mother would wind up there too.

The sounds of screaming can never truly beat the sound of a skull being crushed in. She couldn’t cry for long. Rain season would start soon, and her mother would need to be buried before that.

\---

“Why were you here anyway, Pinkie?”

Pinkamena took a few seconds to think about how to respond to this question. No real point in lying to the girl now, she would know something was up with the weird new look. “Well… I was gonna do to your dad what you did to your mom. Do you mind if I do that?”

Scootaloo shook her head, before pausing. “Can I watch you do it?”

Pinkamena didn’t expect that, but she was more than happy to accept it. “Yeah, sure kid. See? You doing that to your mom was the best thing to happen. It’ll be alright. I promise.”

The two heard the sound of footsteps running upstairs and a door slamming shut. They made their way up towards the noise, only to hear a loud pop and a thud. “…Shit. Probably heard us.” She looked at Scoot, and then at the slammed door.

“Something bad happened, huh?”

“Yeah, but we can still have fun later. We’re gonna have to deal with all this, and I think I know how. Get all the booze you can and pour it over the living room carpet.”

“Yes Ma’am!” Scootaloo ran back downstairs, looking as if she wasn’t covered in the blood of her own parent.

Pinkamena walked into the bedroom and observed the damage. The man still seemed to be breathing, despite the large hole in his head. “Oh wow, too drunk to even kill yourself properly. That’s gotta suck, huh?” She laughed, smiling. “Well don’t you worry sir, I’ll do a good job of making your daughter happy, scouts honor. And, since I’m nice… I’ll let you burn to death while you’ve got that nice air hole in your skull. Take in lots of smoke for me!” She laughed again, hearing him groan as she walked out.

Tonight went better than expected.

\---

Pinkamena slowly moved through through the basement underneath Sugarcube Corner. Her nose was still stinging and all she could smell and taste was her own blood. “You think… you can just get out easily?” She asked aloud, continuing on.

She would have to give Scootaloo a firm talking to about a good knot tying, to make sure something like this never happened again. She was still getting used to more important tasks besides draining, but that didn’t mean she could just half-ass her responsibilities.

She smiled as she heard the hum of her computer. She knew that she had turned it off, so this was all that she needed. She shuffled instead of taking steps, seeing the glow of the screen grow closer and closer.

“Please… if anyone can see this… help me… there’s an entrance in the kitchen, you just need to-”

‘Anonymous Asked: Paper or plastic?’

“W-what?! Please, help me somebody!”

“Oh, that’s rude Fluttershy! You should answer the question!” Pinkamena yelled, pulling a plastic bag over the other girl’s face and tying up the end. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched Fluttershy stumble around, trying to get it off. “Ah ah ah, not until you answer Flutters!” She tackled her to the ground, holding onto her hands as she wildly clawed and scrambled. 

Pinkamena watched, her maniacal grin slowly fading as she watched her friend struggle for air. “It’s people like you that make my depression worse. People that try to ruin the good things in my life. Did you really think you could take me down?! Coming in alone and confronting me like you’re Rainbow Dash?! You wanted to take this all away from me! Take her away from me, you bastard!” She watched her slowly struggling less and less, not getting up. “You could’ve just been weak and afraid, not telling anyone. We could’ve still been friends. What’s friend missing, but two? You just had to try and ruin everything… and now you’re gonna die.”

Pinkamena rolled onto the floor, laying next to the dying Fluttershy. She could hear every breath slowing down. “… I never even had your number written to begin with. Not after Dashie.”

The room became silent as Pinkamena slowly got up, wiping her eyes. “Ah… That was something, huh?” She looked over at the camera. “And to answer your question, I use paper mostly but also make sure to reuse plastic when possible as to not waste it.” She looked back down at the now unmoving body. “I get the feeling I’m gonna get a lot of hate mail for this. But then again, it’s tumblr so that’s the norm. In the meantime, I got some stitches to patch up. See ya.”

She posted her response and closed the laptop, basking in the darkness for a bit. How the hell was she keep this under the rug.

\---

Every part of her face stung. She hoped it wasn’t too bad. Probably nothing that a bit of rubbing alcohol and bandages couldn’t fix…right?

She looked down at the still body of Opalescence and huffed. “I told you to get off me, but you just had to be a drama queen. I hate the idea of getting you declawed, but imagine if you had done this to Sweetie Belle or worse. I hope you regret hurting me as much I did hurting you.”

Opal wasn’t moving. She wasn’t breathing. She wasn’t alive. “…Fine, be that way. I’ll be back for you.” She made her way over to her computer, opening it up and looking at the page shown.

“Oh, my darling… it has been far too long since we last talked.” She saw the post button at the top of the page. Blood trickled from her cuts as her camera turned on. It was only fair that she try and reach out to a friend in her worst moment.

Such a shame about what Opal did to her… she had been keeping it so smooth and clean for when her number came up.

\---

Applejack slowly woke up to the sight of Pinkamena standing in front of her, with a big dopey smile on her face. “Howdy, cowgirl. Been what… months since we last really talked?”

Applejack struggled in her restraints, mouth gagged with a damp piece of cloth. “I know there’s a lot you want to say to me. I’m guessing you found the blog, or you just pieced things together. Either seems believable at this point,” Pinkamena continued, drawing closer. She ran her hands down Applejack’s chest. “But don’t worry. I’m not gonna kill you.”

Applejack was confused by this. “I mean, no point in it… is there? You vanish, everyone knows what’s up. Right now, they have a guess as to what’s going on… but they can’t confirm it. They aren’t brave enough,” Pinkamena pulled a bottle from the ground, taking a long drink from it. “You’ve been hitting this stuff a lot, huh? I get why, but man it looks like it’s just ruined you. More than your cousin did, anyways.” She laughed.

“I’m leaving you alive because it makes things fun. Why let you join Rainbow when I let you suffer? I mean, that’s what I do right? Let my friends suffer in pain,” Pinkamena took another swig before putting both hands on Applejack’s cheeks. “You’re not gonna see me again, AJ. But I’ll be seeing you. So live. Live and make things… interesting.” The two girls saw a flash of light, images flashing before them and passing through their minds at such quick rates.

Applejack was too in shock and awe of everything happening in her mind to notice that she was being cut down from her restraints, Pinkamena holding her head and swaying as she walked off, vanishing as quickly as she had appeared.

\---

She couldn’t help but smile as she watched Rarity drink down the tea. “You like it?”

“Oh yes, darling. Anything you make is simply divine in taste.” Rarity replied, taking another long sip. “I don’t think I’ve had a tea quite like this one.”

“Special ingredient. I like to spice things up when I make tradition drinks.”

“Oh yes, you must tell me after we’ve finished up for the night. Mommy’s all lubed up and she has knife made just for you~” Rarity blew Pinkamena a kiss, winking.

Pinkamena simply shook her head, smiling. “No point in waiting, really. It was a whole bunch of sleeping pills. I plan on finishing with you soon, ‘mommy’.”

She smiled seeing Rarity’s face freeze up as she looked down at her cup, her hands starting to shake. “S-so, that’s how you’re going to kill me? In my sleep?”

Pinkamena shook her head. “I’m not gonna kill you, Rarity. You don’t deserve it. You deserve to rot away, sad and forgotten.”

“B-but why darling…? I… love you so much…”

“You’re a monster. Even more than I am. The way your perverted mind even humors the idea of hurting those that matter to you. You’re sick.”

“P-Pinkamena…I didn’t-”

“You don’t love. You enable me. You want me to continue. You want me to kill, to hurt, to maim… all for your own pleasure and lust. You gluttonous pig.” Tears were welling up in Pinkamena’s eyes. “I’m going away soon. I’m taking Scootaloo and leaving all of this behind. And frankly, Miss Rarity… I hope I never see you again.”

She started to laugh as Rarity slowly went limp, struggling to keep her eyes open. “You’re a monster, Rarity! I hope your least dream of me is everything you’ve ever wanted because when you wake up… you’re gonna finally face your consequences.”

Rarity passed out, crashing to the ground and spilling the remains of her drink onto the carpet. Pinkamena got up, looking at the spilled remains and smirked. Reliving herself into a tea cup wasn’t the best experience… but it was worth it.

\---

Pinkamena thought to herself as she made her way down the path out of town through the woods. She was still reflecting on how she had comforted Scootaloo just a few days before.

“And know that, no matter what happens, I won’t leave you.”

She intended on keeping to those words. It was time they moved on from the town and found a new place to live. She knew it was getting more and more risky to stay there anyways. Rarity being taken away by the royal guards would likely lead to her being next. They’d find out who made the reports on Rarity and use it as their chance.

There was one thing she needed to do first. “So, you sure you don’t want to keep Sugarcube Corner?” She asked, looking back to Mrs. Cake as she followed along behind her, pushing a cart full of tools.

“Oh, don’t be silly dearie! That place is where you work and I’d just mess up everything! Best to start new, you know?” Mrs. Cake laughed, pushing ahead of Pinkamena.

Pinkamena simply shrugged, following ahead. “I guess…” That woman always was harder to read. She seemed to go head first into this new world of pain and death without a single issue, and seemed to love it even more than Scootaloo or Pinkamena herself. She watched the older woman going into a clearing, looking around. “We taking a break or something? Or are we close to the town?”

“I… I… oh dearie me…” Mrs. Cake seemed to be sweating a bit as Pinkamena approached.

She put her hand on the other woman’s shoulder, smiling. “I get it, you’re worried about your own skill. You’ll be just-” Pinkamena heard a twig snap and turned her head to look.

“I-I’m so sorry dearie… I was so scared, and I didn’t want you to know and to kill me.” Mrs. Cake was tearing up and slowly backing away. “Please, just don’t kill more of my family…” She was cradling her stomach.

“Put your hands in the air, now.” Several masked figures were coming out from the trees, dressed in thick military looking gear. They had weapons drawn.

Pinkamena simply looked back at Mrs. Cake and smiled, tears in her eyes. “… I would’ve done the same.” 

“Pinkamena Diane Pie, on the orders of the Princesses, you will lay down and not resist.”

Pinkamena took a deep breath, before pushing past Mrs. Cake and running deep into the woods. She could hear the guards shouting out at her, chasing after her. Bullets were flying past her, ripping through the trees as she ran deeper and deeper in.

“Need to hide, need to get away…” Her mind was a mess and body moving on its own. Sweat was already pouring down her forehead as she stopped to catch her breath. She didn’t know how far she had run, or where the guards were. She couldn’t think.

‘Anonymous Asked: ur gonna die lol’

“...What? Where did-”

A bullet hit her in her right arm as she started to bleed out. She felt her heart rate increase. If these guys didn’t kill her, her heart bursting would.

So many thoughts in her head. Would they take her peacefully if she gave up now? Did Twilight know about this? Did Mrs. Cake tell Scoot-

No. No no no. Nonononononono!

“Scoot!” She found herself shouting out as her running speed increased. Scootaloo wouldn’t go easy if they came to take her. She would fight. She would bite and kick and scream and stab… and they had the weapons to nullify that or worse. “I won’t let you pigs hurt her!”

Gaps in her mind and vision started to form as she ran through the seemingly endless sea of trees. Her own thoughts were becoming blurred out by the sounds of static, the thousands and thousands of questions she was getting, and what sounded like an orchestra descending into madness itself.

‘Suffer for your crimes’ ‘Have you ever been scared like this before?’ ‘Do you miss Mommy?’ ‘Does it ever truly matter?’

She wanted to scream, but that would give away her position. It was like everything was deteriorating around her and it was all so loud… she needed something, anything to break through it all. She wanted a break of any kind, she needed a break of any kind!

“Commander, are you there? Anyone?” She heard the sound of radio coms crackling. One of the guards was nearby. It looked like they didn’t have a gun of any sorts on them. “Gun’s jammed up, switching to taking the target down with hand to hand.” The guard seemed to have a knife on them.

Tears streaming down her face, and blood trickling down her arm, she she slowly made her way towards the unsuspecting guard. She took a deep breath, and charged them from behind, tackling them to the ground.

They struggled for a bit, the combat knife falling out and them both grabbing for it. She felt it dig into her, slashing through her stomach and chest. Didn’t matter. She grabbed the knife with one hand and pulled at the guard’s mask with the other.

“Stand down and surrender!” The guard yelled at her, their mask coming off. Pinkamena looked into the eyes of another woman, their pupils a soul piercing red.

There seemed to be a moment of frozen time between the two, before she jammed the knife into and through the other woman’s throat with full force, hearing her groan and gargle as she got to her feet slowly.

The cut into her was bad, bleeding profusely as she stumbled ahead, hand covering the gaping gash.

This was the end. They had come for her.

She continued to stumble and stagger ahead, feeling her body barely keeping itself inside as her vision blurred. She was feeling light headed as she could make out the bright blurry light of what looked like a circle of trees ahead, with thick leaves covering the ground. “Scootaloo… I…I’m coming…”

‘I want to give you something I was never lucky enough to find at your age.’

Her breathing was slowing and she felt heavier.

‘A friend.’

Her tears stung her cheeks as she made her way to the middle of the leaves.

‘And know that,’

She feel to her knees, too weak to call out anymore as everything faded more.

‘No matter what happens,’

She collapsed onto the leaves, everything fading away.

‘I won’t leave you.’

She sunk into the leaves below her, them blowing away in the breeze as royal guards walked into the area.

Pinkamena Diane Pie also known as Pinkie Pie, the Element of Laughter and sadistic serial murder was declared dead half an hour later. Her death was ruled loss of blood and heavy damage to internal organs. Her body was later cremated to ensure that she was truly, truly disposed of.

\---

Her head was stinging as she slowly pulled herself off the kitchen floor. She couldn’t remember the events of the past few hours as she looked around. The kitchen was connected to a living room, with there being couches and and a table in the middle of everything. She could see a hallway, and her body was drawn to it.

She walked, finding doors that led to a bathroom with a shower, a bedroom and a walk in closet. It was like everything was both where it should have been… and not in the right place at all.

At the other end of the hallway, there was a door in the kitchen. One that was locked and wouldn’t open. There were windows in the living room, that only showed painted brick walls. The whole place was bathed in a red light that told her it was night.

She slowly sank back onto her knees as she started to cry again, banging her fists against the locked door until they started to sting and hurt.

She let out a cry, though it sounded more like static than anything else.

\---

She lost all concept of time in her hell. She would go to sleep when she was tired and wake up when she wasn’t. The windows always showed the brick walls and there were no clocks or calendars.

There would be food in the fridge and drinks, but they didn’t matter. She would hurt herself and they would do nothing to her. They would be days where there was a captive there, made to groan and wail like they were in pain, even if she just ignored them. They looked like people she knew a lot.

There was one time where everything change. She woke up in a suit, with Mommy restrained in front of her. She answered questions and hurt mommy a lot but it didn’t feel right. She could still remember the face of that damned cat as it burst from mommy, slashing at her chest and waking her up back in the room. It was had been right where she was slashed.

She was losing herself as she assumed the years melted by. She went through motions to keep going, but she knew she would burn out eventually. She could only hope that one day, there would be nothing when she opened her eyes.

\---

Today was different. The red lights, they pounded down more. They were giving off extreme heat as she made herself food. It was bathing her in a warning light, her mind telling her something bad was going on.

She felt sensations coming back to her body as hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She heard the door open, close and someone walk over to the couch. She could hear herself breathe again.

“Turn around. Look at me.” A voice called out to her as she did so. On one of the couches was a woman, dressed up in a rather suit. Her arms were outstretched and her right leg rested on top of her left. “You look terrible, you know.”

“...” She slowly reached out for a knife on the counter.

The woman simply tutted, shaking her head. “We both know that it won’t do much. After all, if I was able to get in… who knows what else I can do.” They smiled, motioning to her. “Now, why don’t you come closer. A kitchen like that must be so cramped and spaceless.”

She slowly stepped onto the living room’s carpeting, feeling so hot and sweaty. “I…”

“I suppose I can just get down to brass tacks here: I’m going to help you.” The woman explained, leaning forward, resting her chin on her hands. “I’m going to free you from this hell hole, and put you somewhere new.” There was a sense of hostility and threat with her words, even when making no such things.

“...Why?”

The woman smiled, flashing teeth that looked like they could tear through flesh without delay. “I know someone tried it once before and it failed, but… I have good feelings about this one. As for the why, I don’t need to tell you anything, murderer.” She tilted her head back, letting out a horrid laugh, her hairstyle changing when she brought it back down. “If you do good enough… I might give you things that you want.”

“What… are you exactly?”

“You’re a religious woman, you can look it up later,” The woman got up, walking over to her. She towered over her, hands rubbing her cheeks. “Make things interesting, at the very least, dear. I hate wasting my own time.” She snapped her fingers as every thing began to rotate. Everything that wasn’t bolted down began crashing into the walls and just missing them. The woman smiled, letting go of her and watching her slide towards the door, smashing through it and continuing to fall.

\---

The wind was stinging her cheeks as she fell, her body not able to tell what was up and what was down. She saw the door frame become smaller and smaller before being swallowed up.

And then, everything she saw was swallowed up in red, bright lights streaking across it. The sky was changing colors and it was full of shooting stars. It was beautifully horrifying scene taking place.

She then hit the ground and was forced to remember what pain felt like. She laid still for a few seconds, taking slow deep breaths as the cold air was on her face. She watched as pieces of furniture and silverware crashed to the ground next, shattering into pieces as they slammed down.

She slowly pulled herself to her feet, body shaking. Everything felt unreal. Her nose was bleeding and her body had so much energy in it. She could see a town in front of her, a town that was all to familiar to her. She bolted to it, still bathed in the light from the bleeding sky above her.

Her legs were moving on her own as pain surged through her chest, pouring and blaring. She saw that lights were slowly flicking on in windows and houses, people waking up to see what was going on. She didn’t let any of them see her as drew close to the library.

She pushed herself through the door and quickly slammed it behind her, being bathed in darkness once more. She could hear herself panting again and slowly calming down.

She slowly made her way through the darkness, knowing where to rest. She would explain in the morning and hope for the best. She smiled as she felt the softness of the mattress accepting her body as she laid down. It had been too long since she had gotten any real proper rest. She would figure everything out in the morning. But for now?

Just sleep…

\---

A book hit Pinkamena in the side of the head and caused her to fall out of her bed. “Ow! What the-” She sat up, seeing the end of a golf club pointed at her.

“Who the hell are you, and why are you here? Are you my new probation officer?” Her attacker sounded nervous and trying to sound intimidating. Pinkamena saw it belonged to a young woman wearing a messy wrinkled top. She had on a barbed choker and her eyes were…a piercing red.

“I.. I know the woman that runs this place. I’m a friend of Twilight Sparkle.” Pinkamena explained, the woman looking even more confused by this. “What, did she move out or something?”

“Uhhh, yeah? Where the hell have you been? Are you high or something, cause I don’t need pot smokers here, I have enough shit to deal with as is. Get out.” The woman swung the golf club at her, with her jumping back.

“Fine fine, jeez I’ll leave! Though I’d probably kick your ass easily if I had any interest in it,” Pinkamena said, walking back through the library and towards the door. The place looked… a bit newer, bu she could think about that later.

She covered her eyes as the sun shined down on her. She slowly walked past others with her head looking mostly at the ground. She didn’t hear any whispers or murmurs or screams of fright. She was confused, but out of it. She was still adjusting to physical sensation at the moment so everything else still needed time.

She found herself shaking as she slowly came to a stop. She knew where she was. She didn’t know what was going on with everything else in the world, but she knew where she was standing.

She opened the door to Sugarcube Corner, walking in. So many people were talking, and the whole place smelled of pastries. She moved towards the counter. Conversations were coming to a stop as she moved past tables. She took one last deep breath and looked up. She wasn’t at the counter, but at a table. Everyone was looking at her, confused, including… herself.

“Oh… hello there?” The woman she assumed was Twilightt asked, slowly getting up. “Do you need something?”

Pinkamena watched herself bounce to her feet and run over. “Hi there, Miss Stranger! Love the pink hair!” Her voice sounded different, but only slightly. “Something I can get you? Juice, crepes, coffee, doughnuts? You look absolutely famished!”

Pinkamena could only nod, before noticing the eyes of two ghosts watching her, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy eyeing her. Rainbow Dash wasn’t dead. Fluttershy wasn’t dead. They were alive. They were happy. She was happy!

Tears started to flow down as she fell to knees and started to sob, all eyes on her. People were looking at her, but she didn’t care. She wasn’t home, but she didn’t care at the moment. She had been brought here for unknown reasons, but she didn’t care. There were so many questions she had in her head, but none of that mattered at the moment.

Pinkamena Diane Pie was finally alive again. Rainbow Dash was alive. Fluttershy was alive. And she was so, very very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Ask Pinkamena Blog by CrookedTrees, Lil Miss Rarity by LilmissJay and Ask-Crapplejack by CMH (Devnul). Man, I miss the old ask-blogs of tumblr.


End file.
